Rage Turns To Desire
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: A Fresme one-shot that proves don't EVER turn your back on a very angry Claude Frollo! Esmeralda discovers what happens if you do.


A/N: Just as the title states, rage can most assuredly lead to desire, especially when it involves Frollo and Esmeralda. The gypsy dancer has made the mistake of turning her back on Judge Frollo during the middle of an argument. Rage escalates from there, making their evening a most intense one! Enjoy this one-shot! ;) As always, Victor Hugo and Disney own Frollo and Esmeralda.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A heated argument was brewing deeply between the two, reaching high levels of intensity. It was unclear what truly set the spark, perhaps the mere mention of a certain Sun God for one thing, but a few other details had also become a sore spot as well. Whichever the case, the fuse of this powder keg of an argument had been lit; both Judge and gypsy were extremely stubborn, each refusing to back down. At the height of their heated spat, Esmeralda made the fatal mistake of turning her back on her lover. As if that wasn't bad enough, she then proceeded to walk away from an already angered Claude Frollo while he was still speaking to her. Adding insult to injury she furthered this dangerous game...oh, yes, a mere game to her as she gave him a teasing grin, she started running when he advanced towards her. Esmeralda could feel the pulse leaping to her throat as she fled down the corridors to their bed chamber. Upon turning around to slam the door, she caught a fleeting glimpse of long dark robes flying wildly above a flushed and enraged face. Emerald eyes widened with true fear. Her fingers fumbled shakily as she started slamming the door. She had to get it closed in order to fasten the bolt. In the process of slamming the door she had not anticipated her lover to gain a burst of speed. It both excited and terrified her at the same time as Frollo flung himself forward, wedging his shoulder against the door. A loud squeal fell from her lips, so shocked at the ferocity of his movements. It was like he was possessed, inhuman..._animalistic! _

Frollo had wedged his shoulder against the door, keeping it open no more than an inch, whilst in what used to be the sanctuary of their bedroom, Esmeralda struggled against him to force it shut. She pushed with her slender strength against what had become an immovable force. Despite her efforts, the door began to creep open slowly, inch by inch. Claude's long fingers suddenly curled around the woodwork in a strangely possessive motion that made the dancer's head swim. His deep growling and grunting only heightened her fear. She could sense he was literally seething with rage! With a muttered curse, she continued in vain to shut him out. The door was forced open a fraction more and then, moving his body forward to hold the way open, Claude's eyes appeared around the door, gazing at Esmeralda. Vehemence and dark lust was evident from beneath those lowered brows. His lips were no more than a thin line of disapproval that sensed her waning strength. They quirked up at the corners into a cruel smirk. She gasped at the sinister visage glowering at her through the crack. That worked to his advantage! With a final thrust, Frollo flung the door wide open sending the frightened girl sprawling backwards onto the floor. Sweeping forward into the room in a swirl of shadow, the minister looked down at his lover with contemptuous disdain. In a fluid motion, he slammed the door shut with such a savage bang, trapping her within her own inner sanctum.

**"I suppose you thought it amusing to run from me...to disobey me?"**

Taking another step, he towered over Esmeralda as she lay on the floor at his feet, those granite eyes boring deeply into hers. Her face informed him that she already knew she was in a world of trouble with him. The sneer on his lips deepened as she tried to scoot away from him across the floor. Ah, the poor girl, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. With steepled hands and a most feral grin, he moved slowly, relentlessly after her; his dark eyes never once leaving hers. The idea of punishing her for daring to resist him amused and inflamed him greatly. Before she could speak, utter any form of protest, he sprang forward, locking his fingers around her wrists. Heaving her upright, he had her brought up against the wall with a loud thump. Enclosing both her wrists with one of his larger, stronger hands, pinning her arms to the wall above her head, he smiled coldly as she struggled to free herself. His deep, dark voice mocked her silkily.

**"You did not answer me, my dear; did you think it was amusing to run from me?"**

Not giving her the chance to reply yet again, he dipped forward, running a trail of soft, swift bites up her bare neck. Pressing his body forward, he smothered her gasp of surprise with a fiery kiss that left no room for protest. His kiss deepened, uncaring that his mouth was crushing her tender lips; he was quite displeased with his raven-haired captive. She had disobeyed him and thus, in Frollo's mind, this form of behavior needed to be properly addressed. Drawing back slightly, he stared into her green eyes, searching for any sign of defiance. To his considerable pleasure he found plenty. Still keeping her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, Frollo ran his fingertips lightly over her mouth and then trailed them slowly up and down her throat. Stroking the sides of her neck in an unbearable soft sweep, it sent flames burning deep within her. His lips moved so close over hers, but deliberately did not kiss her. Instead he slowly and softly breathed out his words against her waiting mouth.

**"Tell me my angel, what is the price of disobedience? Do you not know? Have you not learned? Have we not gone through this before and yet, still, my angel...still you choose to defy me?"**

Without warning his fingers suddenly twisted into the soft material of her skirt. With a savage tug that rocked her hips forward against his fist, he wrenched it upward, baring her knees. Another twist and another tug, her thighs were exposed, defenseless; naked to his touch.

**"Claude...no, please no... don't..."**

Tearing his gaze from her legs, he loomed closer, those steel-colored eyes flashed with anger.

**"You still choose to defy me; Claude Frollo, your very Master... and yet ..."**

The Judge's lips pushed forward in a brief pout that slowly became a feral grin.

**"...and yet, my Esmeralda, I confess that I find your defiance amusing. Why? Because you bring about your own undoing. My dear, dear girl, you cannot help yourself can you?"**

His fingers were now roaming freely about her legs, drawing small circles upon the smooth mocha skin of her thighs, dancing ever closer to the warm haven he loved so well between them. Esmeralda's eyes slid closed, her body had gone taut in anticipation, waiting for the moment when his cool, capable, teasing fingers slipped further to open her up like some precious gift. Down his fingertips slid, gliding along parallel between her legs, which despite herself opened eagerly beneath his touch; a touch that missed nothing, stroking and teasing everywhere except that place she desired the most. Feeling the willingness in her loins that contrasted with the fire in her eyes, Claude smiled again, speaking against her ear, his fingers continued their sweet torment. His deep voice purred with pleasure, feeling her slowly succumbing to his power.

**"You have angered me tonight, my sweet dancer. You have acted the role of an ungrateful, uncaring and willful brat and as such, my dear, I shall take great pleasure in punishing you as one. An act I now believe you will desire just as greatly as I will."**

Tightening his grip on her wrists, he ran the tip of his tongue around the inner rim of her ear, chuckling inside as her breath shuddered out in a gasp, her body twisted against him.

**"I will hear you beg before this is done, my love."**

Before Esmeralda could draw breath again, Frollo reached around her waist, ripping open the fastening, dragging the skirt down the length of her legs and onward towards the floor. Wrenching her forward, away from the wall, he swung her struggling slim frame up into his arms. Stalking towards their bed in the same manner of a jungle cat he flung her down rather roughly.

**"Do not move."**

There was something in his tone that actually kept her there, nailed her to the mattress; unable to do anything except stare up at him. The minister rummaged wildly through a drawer on the nearby dressing table. Stuffing an object that seemed to pique his interest into the folds of his robes, he then spun on his heel and strode back towards the bed, looming over her.

**"Come here."**

Again his tone left no room for argument, but there still was one last spark of defiance left within the dancer causing her to glower upward at him from her glittering gaze.

**"Ah, my dear, once again you do not disappoint me."**

Frollo's smile was both sinister and seductive as he prowled towards her, his robes flowing darkly in his wake. Esmeralda tried to move further up the bed, out of his reach, but he was much faster than she. Catching hold of one of her ankles, he held her in place, moving to ensnare the other one as well. With a raised eyebrow and an evil smirk, he dragged her slowly towards him, bending forward to kneel between her knees at the end of the bed as he did so. Only when her feet were almost on the floor did he stop, her derriere was now balanced close to the edge of the bed. The flimsy material of her pantaloons were scant inches from his eager mouth. Leaning forward, keeping her thighs braced apart with his arms, Claude pursed his lips and blew gently onto the soft material. His fingers began again their tickle-teasing along her peach-soft skin.

**"Don't!"**

Esmeralda's whole body jerked in response, automatically her hands came up to push his fingers away. This was of course exactly the reaction he had been hoping for.

**"Be silent, girl, I shall do as I please!"**

Lunging up over her squirming body, Frollo paused for a moment to stare into her eyes while smoothing back the silvery hair that had fallen across his forehead. Unbeknown to him this left part of it awry and disheveled. Mixed with his angry expression and glaring eyes, his crazed-look served only to quicken his victim's pulse. It sent a sharp tingling jolt down through her stomach and onward to her most sensitive of regions. Her eyes widened even further, if that could be possible, at the sudden flourish of his wrist to produce a small dagger. There was a sharp snagging sound, a jerking sensation as he sawed through her pantaloons; eventually tearing them off. Moments later her wrists were grabbed and crudely bound with her own ruined undergarment. Bending close, Frollo stared down at her.

**"As I said my dear, I shall do as I please. You will be powerless to stop me."**

A wicked smirk formed across his lips as he reached into the folds of his robe pocket, producing the item he had taken from the dressing table drawer. Resuming his kneeling position between her legs, his face was suddenly hidden and she could feel nothing but the pressure of his arms keeping her legs apart. His voice taunted her, she knew he was smiling as he spoke.

**"Although...of course, my angel, you may beg for my mercy should you so desire it..."**

Before she could consider his words, something soft yet firm, something that both tickled and stroked was drawn slowly up the inside of her thigh. Helpless to resist, she jerked away from the seductive touch only to cause the Judge to tighten his grip, reducing her movement. The touch was repeated on the other side, up and down again, gliding along the sides of her vaginal walls, but never quite touching the spot he knew would turn her to liquid in his hands. Esmeralda's back arched...she wanted this...she didn't want this; oh, she didn't know what she wanted! The world had shrunk down till there was just sensation. This soft little brush in Claude's wicked fingers were teasing all over her sensitive folds in little darting dabs and languid teasing swirls, moving to and fro across the lips and then nuzzling in between. Featherlight touches made her breath catch in her throat, her fingers clutched at the air, desperate to pull him closer. The brush moved upward, teasing towards her swollen clit. She held her breath, waiting for the touch that would release her, but it never came. The brush moved down again, its flickering tickling sensation driving her wild! Again it moved upward, exploring and teasing every part of her sex, but from there it swept up and down mercilessly. The heat rushed through her, the wetness grew stickily between her thighs. Her neck arched back, teeth biting on her lower lip as again Frollo wiggled and flicked the soft bristles around. Her hips bucked, trying to bring the brush closer in order to make deep contact. One touch...one touch would be enough to help her release, but he withdrew the brush deliberately, a soft deep chuckle weighed heavily upon her like a low rolling fog. He knew exactly what she wanted, but was finding perverse pleasure in deny her. Oh, this was his revenge, her punishment for disobedience, the soft sweet touch of love turned to torture in Judge Claude Frollo's hands.

Raising her weary head, Esmeralda realized he was staring at her as he brought the brush back down again. No words were spoken, nothing. He simply raised his eyebrows as if waiting for her to speak. When it was noted she wished to be stubborn again the soft, firm end of the brush licked and teased around her sweet center. With a smirk so evil it sent a stab of ice right through her, he stroked the brush rapidly across her in a fleeting caress that sent a wave of delicious sensation pouring through her. The sensation came again and again, perfectly timed to be just too far apart to satisfy, taking her closer to the edge and then leaving her hanging there. A groan was caught in her throat, she knew that he would happily torture her like this for hours, but she couldn't stand it any more. Two of his fingers were now upon her, spreading her lips, softly exploring every inch of her slick sex while the brush still pursued its relentless teasing pathway, flicking her with a pressure that made her scream for more. Her resistance and defiance crumbled considerably by this point.

It was no good, he had won, let him laugh, she didn't care! Her raven hair fell about her face as she twisted in his grip. She would beg, she would plead, anything to stop this teasing! She brought her bound wrists up to her face, throwing her arms over her head, arching her back, but still unable to escape the devilish touch of her tormentor.

**"Oh god, GOD... please Claude! PLEASE! I'm sorry ... please ... I can't stand it anymore...please!"**

For a moment there was only his deep, dark laughter, but then the brush returned, this time it moved even faster than before. It did not stop... stroking, sliding, smoothing and nudging before falling into a regular rhythm of sweet lingering caresses that stroked across her aching sweet spot. Building up wave after wave of pleasure that sent her arching back on the bed, taut beneath his touch; waiting for the moment of release. Frollo smiled as he moved the brush faster, teasing and tickling his beloved Esmeralda to the point of orgasm. His own blood surged with dark lust as the wave broke over her, sending a loud moaning gasp from her throat. Relief at last!

**"Did I not tell you I would make you beg, my dear?"**

Giving her no chance to recover, Frollo stood to free himself from his undergarments, the velvet robe remained however. He flipped his lover onto her stomach, nudging himself slowly into her. Bracing his arms on the bed, he closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the heavenly feel of her warm, wet folds. Taking a handful of dark hair in one hand, he moved it aside, bending to kiss her shoulder and neck. His weight fell hard onto her as he began to thrust deeper. Esmeralda moved under him, softly protesting both at his weight and the roughness, but he brushed her words aside. This was still her punishment for daring to defy him. Rolling his hips he pushed into her again, grinding hard against the soft warmth of her body, hearing her little moans and sighs of pleasure. One hand slid down her blouse, finding a pert nipple, pinching it gently, eliciting another soft moan. Feeling the heat building in his loins he scooped both hands beneath her hips, heaving her rear upward, increasing the angle of his thrusts. Esmeralda gasped and struggled, but Claude was relentless, triumphant. His fingers moved back to her breasts as the other hand held her hip, keeping her tight against him. Thrusting harder, deeper, he felt the pleasure cresting. The fiery release of the climax shuddered through him, he fell forward across her shoulders, pushing them both face down onto the bed. Breathing deeply, Frollo's voice was soft against her ear, but still held that deep edge as he delivered a powerful reminder for her.

**"Do not disobey me again, my Esmeralda...never forget that you are mine."**


End file.
